


Sunshine

by annablack1102



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Language, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annablack1102/pseuds/annablack1102
Summary: Negan owns a bar that you’ve been working at a few months. You know all the other girls sleep with the boss, but so far you’ve been able to resist. But Negan always gets what he wants.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt at a reader insert fic so be gentle. But seriously though if you have any suggestions or feedback, feel free to lay it on me. 
> 
> Also, I’m still taking requests if anyone wants to throw something at me. You can find me @annablack1102 on tumblr

Of course it was raining.

Normally you like the rain well enough. On days when you could sit by the window with a nice warm blanket and your favorite slippers on your feet. But today was not one of those days.

No, today you were walking in tall heels paired with a short skirt to find the closest bus stop to your house and get to work. Of course it was raining on the day your car wouldn’t start. 

You find yourself wishing for pants as you huddle under the black umbrella, waiting at the stop. But Negan had a strict dress code for his girls. You’ve been working for him for a few months now and you knew how things work by this point. No one says no to Negan if they want to keep their job. The only time you had said no to him was when he’d suggested you come to his office and put your mouth to better use. You learned pretty quickly that that’s where the other girls had been disappearing during their shifts. 

So far, you were proud to say you hadn’t succumbed to that. You may have been stuck wearing a skirt far too short and a top too low cut, but you held onto some of your dignity despite that. 

Your job was easy at least. It was a little demeaning at times having to put up with the flirty men at the bar, but if you got them drunk enough they usually tipped significantly. When you finally make it to work, you sneak into the bathroom to fix your hair and make-up before heading back out to start your shift. Laura and Amber are already making the rounds with trays of drinks with Tanya behind the bar. You join her with a smile plastered on your face. The girls were friendly enough, although you didn’t have much in common with them. Plus, you never understood how they could go along with Negan’s disgusting habits. 

“You’re lucky he’s busy with Frankie. You’re late.” Tanya says, tossing you an apron. It was the type that only wrapped around your waist so you could slip your tips inside. When you started, Negan had tried to convince you to just use your bra, but Sherry assured you he was kidding. You honestly still had trouble believing that. 

“My stupid car wouldn’t start so I had to take the bus.” You roll your eyes, appreciating the sympathetic look you get from Tanya. 

You go about your shift, glancing at the clock occasionally. You had started your day at six o’clock, but you knew you’d be there well into the morning hours. Tonight, they were having some live band play and that usually brought in a lot of customers. It meant a busy night, but also a lot of money in tips so you couldn’t complain too much.

You keep yourself busy behind the bar, a bright and flirty smile on your face as you tease the men into ordering more drinks. You hate it, but you know how to work them. You assume that’s why Negan likes you so much. Why he never pressures you too hard to fuck him. Which was good because part of you really wanted to. 

Negan was beyond good looking, although unfortunately he knew it. He has all the other girls wrapped around his long fingers, but you had somehow managed to resist. It wasn’t easy though, something you find yourself thinking again as he comes down the stairs from his office. His eyes survey the bar, drifting over the faces of his happy customers. Eventually, his eyes find yours and you struggle to look away, to keep your face natural as you laugh at the dumb joke you hear from the man across the bar. 

You can feel his eyes on you as he makes his way over, letting himself in through the swinging half door at the end of the bar. He waits until you’ve finished with the man and move to put the bottle in your hand away before he approaches. 

“You were late today.” He murmurs in your ear, standing obscenely close. You take a deep breath and try not to step back to feel his chest pressed against you.

“Only by ten minutes.” You try to reason. You can not only hear the huff of a laugh he gives but also feel it as his breath cascades down your neck. It sends shivers down your spine. 

“Don’t let it happen again, Sunshine. Consider this your one and only warning.” And with that, he’s gone. You breathe a sigh of relief and return to work, trying to calm your nerves with a drink for yourself. 

Everything went smoothly, for the most part, minus the couple of guys Arat had to manhandle out of there. It was always amusing to watch their faces when they realize she could easily kick their asses. 

But aside from that, your night was relatively normal. You help the other girls clean up and offer to take the money up to Negan to count while they finish. You knock on his door and wait for him to answer. You made the mistake before of walking in too soon and found Amber on her knees between his legs. It had been weeks and you were still unable to get the image of his face, twisted in pleasure, out of your mind. 

You open the door as you hear him call to you and close it behind you, walking to his desk. “Here’s the cash from tonight, sir.” You say, always trying to treat him with respect even if he didn’t return the favor. 

You watch as he removes his black framed glasses and rubs his eyes, motioning with one hand for you to set it on his desk. As you do, you keep your eyes on him and frown at the tired look on his face. 

“Is something wrong?” You ask before you can stop yourself. 

Tanya is always chiding you for being too nice, especially to him. He’s your boss and everyone knows he doesn’t talk about his personal life. He leans back in his chair as he looks at you. You can practically see the gears turning in his head and you’re dying to know what’s on his mind. 

“Do you know why I had Arat kick those assholes out tonight?” He asks, his fingers drumming on the arms of his chair. 

“They were drunk?” You say, or question really. You don’t understand where this is going. 

“They weren’t that drunk.” He says and leans forward, resting his elbows on the table. “They were talkin’ shit about one of my girls.” He says, pausing for effect. “You, actually.” 

Your eyebrows raise in surprise. Not because they were talking about you, no that happens all the time. You’re surprised because he kicked them out. 

“I don’t...I don’t understand…” You say, shaking your head slowly.

“I was talkin’ to Simon at the bar and I heard those two bullshittin’ about all the nasty, vile things they’d like to do to you. Real messed up shit.” Negan said and stood up. “Now, I know you don’t like me all that much and I’m alright with that. But I want you to know that I protect my girls. I take care of my girls. No matter what.” He tells you and you meet his eyes again, chewing on you lip. He reaches up, using his thumb to tug it from your teeth without a word. “Tanya says your car won’t start.”

“Yes, sir.” You answer, your voice soft and quiet. 

“Next time you fuckin’ call me, understand?” You nod a few times, hoping you don’t look like a bobble head. “I’ll come by tomorrow and give it a look, see if I can’t get things workin’ again.” He promises and you start to tell him not to worry about it, but he doesn’t let you get the words out. “What the fuck did I just say?” You stare at him blankly and he waits for you to catch up.

“You...you take care of your girls.” You repeat and he grips your chin.

“No matter fuckin’ what.” He says and you feel all the warmth in your body head south, filling deep in your belly until your knees go weak. “Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir...” You breathe, hoping he can’t see the arousal on your face from the way he spoke to you. 

Of course he notices, though. You watch as his eyes trail over your flushed cheeks and dilated eyes. You see the way his eyes darken as he stares at you, stepping just a bit closer. 

“You have no idea how badly I want to bend you over my desk right now.” Negan mutters, not the least bit ashamed.

He knows his chances are slim. You’ve turned him down too many times before, after all.   
But your resolve could only remain so strong. Being so close to him certainly wasn’t helping. You can smell that rich cologne he wore, the kind that made you wet just from a quick whiff of it. You can feel his breath on your face as he stares you down. You wet your lips and glance at his desk, unable to stop yourself from imaging exactly what he said. You’ve always wondered what it would be like. Would it really be so bad to find out?

Negan drops his hand from your chin and you frown at the loss. As he’s starting to turn back to his desk, accepting that you still don’t want him, you realize you’re losing your shot. 

“Sir?” You pipe up before you know what you’re doing. Negan looks back, raising an eyebrow. “I uhh… I wouldn’t be opposed… to that.” You manage to stumble out. 

You hate yourself for sounding so ridiculous. Flirting with the men at the bar came so easy to you, but when it was someone you were actually interested in….

“You wouldn’t?” Negan asks, skeptically. You can’t really blame him. It’s not like you’ve shown interest in him before.

“No, sir. In fact... I kind of wish you would.” You say, hoping you sound more confident than you feel. 

He stares at you, his eyes narrowed as he tries to decide if he believes you. One thing you do know about Negan is his importance on consent. Or so you’ve heard from the other girls. He reaches out again, his fingers weaving into the hair on the nape of your neck. You inhale sharply as he tugs you in, his face so close his nose brushes against yours.

“You ever want to stop just say so. That’s all it takes.” He assures you. 

And that’s the only warning you get before his lips are on yours. You squeal in surprise at the forcefulness of his kiss, but didn’t dream of stopping him. Your hands find his shirt as you kiss him back, barely keeping up with the pace of his lips. 

His hands are all over you, running up and down your sides like he can’t decide which parts of you he wants to touch first. They finally settle on your ass, tugging you so close you can feel his erection digging into your thigh. Your hands glide up his body and find his hair, only managing to tug for a moment before he’s pulling them away. 

He moves you both around until you’re placed in front of his desk, your hands splayed out on the wood in front of you. He presses a hand on the back of your neck and pushes slowly until you’re on your elbows. His hands trail down your back until he reaches your skirt, tugging and pushing it up until it’s bunched around your waist. 

“Look at that sweet ass…” Negan mutters, taking each cheek in his hands and giving a good squeeze. 

You weren’t expecting the smack on both sides, causing you to yelp, but you love it. The slight twinge of pain goes straight to your pussy and you start to squirm, shifting your weight from heel to heel. 

You can hear the sound of his buckle coming undone, then the zipper. Then what you hope is the sound of a condom wrapper being torn. You hope that he has enough sense to wear one because you’re not stopping. 

Then he’s pushing your panties aside, not wasting any time to take them off all the way. You kind of like how dirty that feels. You definitely like the feel of his cock head pressing insistently against your entrance. You bite your lip as he starts to push in, his wide girth stretching you. You moan softly, pushing your hips back. But then he’s smacking your ass, causing you to gasp.

“Stay still.” He demands, wanting complete control. 

He takes ahold of your hip with one hand and grabs a fistful of hair with the other and then he’s moving. He starts out slowly, graciously allowing you to get used to his size. But he doesn’t hold back for long. With each thrust he delves deeper, proceeds a little faster. You can feel the desktop digging into your thighs but you don’t care, so long as he doesn’t stop. 

“Negan… oh god, Negan!” You gasp, trying to find something to hang onto. Instead you end up knocking things off his desk like his glasses and the bag of money from tonight. He doesn’t even seem to notice.

“That’s it sunshine. Say my name.” Negan grunts, tightening his grip both on your hip and in your hair. You whine enthusiastically and drop your forehead to the desk. 

“Negan... oh fuck me, that’s so good...your cock’s...so good.” You pant out and he drives into you impossibly harder, rolling his hips again and again until the sound of his skin slapping against yours fills the room. You close your eyes and give yourself over to it, enjoying every last sensation he gives you. 

His hands finally move from their original places, although you barely notice, and find your breasts. He tugs your shirt and bra down under your tits and palms your breasts roughly, his fingers tweaking your nipples. You moan loudly, not caring about the noise, and his pace never falters. 

You, however, are falling apart in his arms. How you’re keeping yourself standing is a mystery. The overwhelming sensations between your throbbing pussy and your sensitive nipples pull you closer and closer to the edge. But it’s not until you hear him groaning your name over your shoulder that you finally give into it. You can literally feel the way your walls clamp and contract around his length, still pumping in and out of you as his volume only grows. 

You moan his name again and again, not sure how much more you can take. Your body feels overstimulated but he doesn’t care. No, instead one of his hands falls between your legs and rubs desperately at your clit.

“C’mon, sunshine. I know you got another one in you. Give it to me.” Negan grunts, the effort it takes to hold back his own release clear in his tone. 

“I--I...oh god, oh Negan!” You moan, your nails scratching along the desk as he pulls your second orgasm out of you with ease. You barely are able to hold yourself up as it rips through you, pulsating deep inside you again and again.

Negan thrusts a few more times, his hips stuttering slightly as his own release builds. And then he’s coming, long and loud without a care in the world about who might hear him. His hips don’t stop as he fills the rubber he’d rolled on his dick and he grasps your hips tight, moaning your name again. 

You both still in the positions he put you in, him leaning over your back slightly as he tries to catch his breath. You do the same, your thighs shaking after the mindblowing orgasms. 

“Damn, girl. I knew it was gonna be good, but damn.” Negan chuckles and slowly pulls out of you, discarding the condom before you even manage to pull yourself up right. 

You both pull yourselves back together without a word and you wait for the guilt to set in, but it never does. You thought for sure you’d be hating yourself for giving into him, but you can’t find it in you to care. 

“I should...I should go finish helping the girls close up.” You say, straightening your skirt self-consciously. 

“Yeah, you should. But don’t go anywhere when you’re done. I’ll give you a ride.” He promises. You’re grateful because you’re pretty sure the buses don’t run this late. 

“Thank you.” You say with a blush, not able to look at him. He tilts your chin up so he can meet your gaze.

“C’mon now, sunshine. Don’t get all weird on me now.” Negan smirks and kisses you tenderly. “We don’t have to do this again if you don’t want to. But god damn do I want to.” He grins, his arrogance coming back ten fold. You don’t even really mind. After how he just made you feel, he deserves a little arrogance.

You smile as you leave his office, not even thinking about the state of your hair. The other girls notice, if the giggles are anything to go by. But you don’t care. All you can think about is the next time, eager to get his hands on you again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment!


End file.
